Poker Night Stories
by clarinet-alto-4ever
Summary: Senior Officer poker night is always an enjoyable time.  On this particular night, they all get to know each other a little better when they delve into their past to share stories.


_Personal log stardate 110240.13. Among the most enjoyable aspect of serving aboard the Enterprise includes weekly poker nights with the senior staff. It was on this particular Tuesday night that we each found out a little more about our peers in the form of stories of our past . . ._

Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher let loose a unison "aww" at the conclusion of Riker's story about the new transfer's incident with the captain. Geordi, however, was laughing.

"Geordi, that poor girl must have been so embarrassed. You shouldn't laugh at her so," Beverly said, though with a hint of a smile forming upon her lips.

"Oh, come on, Doctor, everybody has an embarrassing story of their past. I'm sure everyone at this table does."

Worf grunted. "A warrior does not allow himself to be . . . embarrassed, Geordi."

A laugh rose from the table, and then Troi spoke up. "You know though, there is one person at this table who can honestly say he's never had an embarrassing moment – Data."

Data, having been silent throughout this conversation looked up. "How could I, seeing as how I have no emotions?"

"Surely there is some time where perhaps _you_ weren't embarrassed, but if a human had been in your position, they surely would have," Riker said.

Data processed for a minute. "I suppose you would classify the incident at the Starfleet Academy's Sadie Hawkins Dance an 'embarrassing moment'."

Riker and Geordi chuckled. "Well, go on. Might as well tell us about it now that you've brought it up," Riker declared.

Data cocked his head to one side. "Will you find amusement in my story if I tell it?" The table nodded. "As you wish."

*flashback*

_Starfleet Academy, 2344_

It was one week before the annual Starfleet Sadie Hawkins Dance, the dance where traditionally, girls ask guys to be their date instead of the opposite. Data had no plans to attend. He found that in many social events, his presence placed others, ill at ease. Many of his peers did not know how to deal with him in a non-academic setting. There were a few he felt closer to that he classified as 'friends' that would engage him in social aspects of life, but otherwise, he kept mostly to himself.

Data had just finished with his probability mechanics course and was heading across campus back to his dormitory. A group of girls with whom he was mildly familiar walked by him, giggling and casting glances towards him. Not minding them, he continued on until somebody tapped his shoulder.

He turned around to find one of the young ladies. He quickly filed through the Academy's personnel files and quickly recalled her name. "Wendy Hathsburn, correct? Of how may I be of service to you?"

Wendy blushed and glanced back at her companions. Turning back to him, she took a deep breath, "Would you, uh, like to go the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me, Data?"

Data processed for a few seconds. He had not expected this question. Being asked for help on exobiology homework was the more likely outcome of Wendy Hathsburn asking him a question. However, perhaps he would have a chance to experience a human social gathering in a new way by having a 'date.' It would be interesting to observe a dance. He had not attended one in his three years at the Academy. "Yes, Wendy. I will go to the dance with you. I will pick you up at . . . 8?" he asked after quickly reviewing 20th century films as to a proper time.

Wendy giggled again. "Sure thing. I live in the Sato dorms. See ya then!" She waved and hurried back to her friends.

Data gave a human shrug and continued back to the dorms.

A few days later, he was in the library studying with his partner, Cadet Sera Hellys. They sat in silence until a group of boys passed by loudly declaring which girls had asked them to the dance. Data noticed a glossy look pass over Sera's eyes.

"Ms. Hellys,"

"Data, how many times must I ask you to call me Sera? We are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, Sera. Sera, is it that you wish to ask one of those boys to the dance?"

"You mean, the Sadie Hawkins dance? Well . . . I . . . uh . . . I don't really know what I'm doing about the dance yet . . ." Sera was avoiding eye contact with Data.

"You should ask somebody, Sera. Then we could, ah, 'double date,' I believe?"

Sera looked up in surprise. "Oh, somebody's asked you?"

"Yes, Wendy Hathsburn asked me a few days ago. I must admit that I am not sure how to go about this. Perhaps you could tell me what I need to do to make sure the night is enjoyable for her."

Sera sighed as she looked down at her notes. She took a deep breath, "Well, Data, you probably ought to get her a corsage of sorts. I think they're selling them at the bookstore right now since the dance is coming up. Do you have a suit or something to wear?"

Data nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Well, make sure it's pressed and everything," Sera trailed off and went back to studying.

Data thought something else was going on with Sera, but having no human instinct, could not figure out what it was. He closed the conversation, "If you do decide to ask somebody, please inform me so that the four of us can attend together."

Sera mumbled an affirmative response and continued looking over her notes.

It was the evening of the dance. Data was dressed to the nines in his pinstripe suit. He had a rose corsage that he picked up from the bookstore earlier that afternoon all ready to go for Wendy. He checked the clock. 7:45. It was time to head over to Soto dorms.

He walked leisurely so as not to be too early. There were many couples passing on their way to Tucker Hall for the big event.

His calculations were accurate and he arrived at the front steps of Soto Hall at precisely 8:00. He looked around for Wendy, but couldn't find her anywhere. A few minutes passed. It was now 8:05. According to human norms, women do take a longer time to get ready, so he waited a little longer. Finally, at 8:10, he asked a girl coming out of the dorms if she had seen Wendy Hathsburn.

"I think she left for Tucker about 15 minutes ago. Sorry."

"Not a problem. She probably just could not wait to go over there. I will meet her there."

Data headed towards the hall, missing the pitying look the cadet gave him.

When he arrived at Tucker, it was already very crowded and loud. He began searching for his date systematically. He finally found her sitting at a table with a mixed group of party-goers. Data hurried over.

"Wendy, I am sorry we missed each other at Soto Hall, but here I am. See, I've brought you a corsage."

A smirk crossed over Wendy's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Data. Did I forget to tell you? Peter here is actually my date for tonight," she grabbed the arm of the cadet sitting next to her. "Sorry, loser," she mouthed at him. She and her friends at the table all started to laugh and point at him.

At this point, Data realized he had been "stood up." However, with no emotions, it did not bother him. He turned right around and left Tucker Hall to participate in the activities he had originally planned. As he turned the corner to leave the hall, he ran into Sera.

"Data! What are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you were going with Wendy."

"It would appear, Sera, that she 'stood me up' and gone with another male," Data said without emotion.

"That bitch, though I don't know why I'm surprised. I should have known that was her intention the whole time," Sera began mumbling and pacing.

Data caught hold of her, "Sera, it is really nothing to get emotional over. I am not bothered at all."

At this, Sera looked down. "I am bothered though, Data. I know you have no emotions and could never really 'like' me per say, but we are friends and I was going to ask you to the dance." She turned away from him, blushing.

Data thought for a minute. "It is not too late, Sera. The dance has only just begun. I have no date and this corsage has no owner."

Sera turned around slowly, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. "Would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me, Data?"

"Yes, Sera. I would." Data clumsily pinned the corsage on Sera's dress and the two walked in together.

*end flashback*

Beverly sighed. "At least yours had a happy ending, Data."

Riker snorted. "Happy? That's mushy. You only see that in stories."

Deanna lightly punched him. "So what if you do? It's a feel-good story."

"If you say so, Counselor. It is just another memory to me," Data commented.

Geordi chuckled, "Well, it's a funny one in my opinion, Data. Another round, everyone?"


End file.
